


Ridorā Kitsune

by Esperata



Category: Batman Ninja (2018)
Genre: Canon time travel, Friendly Kidnapping, Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: When Penguin is brought with several others to ancient Japan by an experiment gone wrong, he has a wealth of things to concern him. Not least of which is what precisely might have happened to Riddler.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Penguin

The landscape was breathtaking. Although given the respective air quality here and at home Oswald was keenly aware of his lungs feeling freer after even just a few days so he was actually less short of breath than ever. The benefits of a pre-industrial age he supposed. Yet it was a poor consolation to him.

There were many irritants currently causing his temper to become shorter and snappier every passing day. Firstly was the fact of Grodd’s temporal accident dropping him not only half way round the world but centuries back in time too. He’d always had an intention to visit Japan, curious about the crime syndicates in operations there as well as the high level advances in mechanical sciences but this fluke vacation didn’t allow for either interest to be satiated.

He had rather been in two minds over whether he was more irritated or relieved that several of his compatriots had travelled back as well. On the one hand it offered a degree of familiarity in this strange land but on the other it made the challenge of exerting his dominance here harder. In the initial recalibration and recriminations between them several things had become clear. Everyone had been fixated upon getting home and Grodd had more or less been under threat of death from all sides to deliver. It was only his calm statement that they were not about to go anywhere that caused them to briskly reevaluate and predictably the violence had then turned towards each other. If they were to be staying here then lines would need to be drawn.

The fighting as they’d jostled for preeminent position had been mostly posturing. Gorilla Grodd and Catwoman had retreated like the cowardly pair they were leaving the others to settle matters. Ultimately Joker had claimed the prize territory comprising of Arkham Castle, the capital city and more importantly the remnants of Grodd’s Quake Engine. Luck had certainly played a part but it was also partly due to him having Harley watching his back and secondarily because Two-Face had opted to play second fiddle to secure second place in the pecking order. After a brief clash with Poison Ivy, Penguin had settled with his avian flock in the state of Kai and started to take stock.

It wasn’t a bad position being easily defensible with only Echigo on his borders, ruled over by Poison Ivy, causing him any bother. While this meant he wasn’t in prime position to strike at any of the others, it did allow him peace to make his preparations for a decisive attack. To that end he was putting all his mechanic skills to work on a big project. Literally.

The idea had come to him from somewhere to build a giant robot, though a part of him had remained doubtful about the notion until the plans had taken shape and he’d been reminded of his own technological brilliance. Getting the necessary parts and pieces in this era initially worried him but it turned out that he had greatly underestimated the local population’s skill. The only problem he encountered in that regard was the language barrier but that was swiftly overcome by showing them his blueprints. Engineering and mathematics were apparently a universal language.

He was in fact quite pleased with his loyal subjects. It had been child’s play for an inveterate charmer like him with such a projection of panache to claim his rightful place in a position of power. A few demonstrations from his modified umbrella had secured their compliance but in fact it was one of his unconsidered instinctive actions that had cemented their affections.

In touring his new domain he’d found a jacana tangled in some discarded fishing line. He hadn’t hesitated in employing his knowledge to calm it and then gently free it. Although he had expected the bird to scuttle away into the vegetation bordering the lake, he wasn’t unduly surprised that it took to shadowing his path. Especially not since he periodically disturbed invertebrates for it to snap up.

After that he began gathering flocks of local birds as his habit of providing for them renewed itself and word spread that their new overlord was fond of his avian brethren. While he appreciated the new broods however his prime care still fell to the beloved penguins who had traveled with him. Entrepreneuring individuals soon took to bringing him ice for them in hopes of currying favour. All in all then he should have been perfectly content yet he couldn’t help but feel the concern grow in his heart for Edward.

When Oswald had joined the other invitees to view Grodd’s invention at Arkham, he’d detoured beforehand to visit Riddler who was currently residing there. In the aftermath and during the in-fighting with his contemporaries, he’d likewise managed to sneak down to the cells. Only this time it had been empty. It was possible of course that the phenomenon hadn’t affected the other people in the asylum but he doubted it. Far more likely was that Ed had taken advantage of the commotion to escape.

His lips twisted with anxiety as he thought of the other man. He wasn’t entirely sure what to label their relationship, or if Edward would even concede that appellation to him. Perhaps ‘friends with benefits’ was actually the best term but he still couldn’t stop his traitorous heart from caring a good degree more than that should warrant.

So, although he knew it was possibly foolish, he made arrangements to look for him. He had no expectation that the puzzle obsessed rogue would attempt to claim a territory. That had never been his style. It was actually a prime factor in why they got on so well. Neither were an obstacle to the other’s plans and in fact were more generally a help. Edward could often be cajoled into deploying his latest brain teaser in such a way as to benefit Oswald’s ploys. Creating fluctuations in stock markets or distracting those who might prove inconveniences if aware of Penguin’s maneuvering.

For his own part Oswald could usually be persuaded to outright fund Ed’s schemes and actually offer some level of protection. Letting the Riddler go to ground in one of his safehouses was hardly a hardship, especially when he showed his gratitude quite enthusiastically. It was how they’d first gotten intimate as well so he still had a fond sort of sentimentality to it. He’d also been known to bail him out on occasion but he tried to keep that to a minimum or at least have a very good excuse for doing so.

The point being however that Edward wasn’t suited to asserting his place in the physical sense this particular game required and more frequently than he’d like Oswald found his mind drifting to what ifs. Ed struck him as a city boy through and through, not adaptable enough to survive out in the country. What if he was lost and confused, and starving out there all alone… Lords knew he didn’t carry much excess meat on his bones. What a waste of potential that would be.

As soon as Oswald had located a linguist capable of translating for him therefore he sent out word that he was looking for a particular person who might be abroad in the land. Luckily local superstition played into his request and few people questioned his motives. Those who did were admonished by their compatriots for their ignorance and Oswald picked up the main details from these repeated tales.

It seemed the description he’d given out actually matched the profile of the legendary kitsune. Asides from being probably dressed in green, he’d represented Edward as lithe and quick witted, with a narrow face and high cheekbones, appending the warning that they’d likely meet with conundrums and trickery if they tried to capture him against his will. He’d suggested they offer something to lure him into compliance.

It was at this point that his audience had excitedly recognised the description although there was a momentary awkwardness when they initially translated it to ‘lover’. Then they amended that to ‘fox spirit’ or ‘mischievous spirit’ and Oswald conceded to their enthusiasm. These creatures were highly respected if attached to a household and Oswald was not one to turn down such a free reputation boost. So long as they agreed upon the object of his search.

Then it became a matter of waiting for results and he was very glad of his engineering project to mitigate his impatience.


	2. Riddler

Edward had been feeling quite proud of himself. After his timely escape from Arkham, and upon finding that he was stranded in the middle of ancient Japan, he would admit that he’d struggled initially. His priority had been to get out of the local area as fast as he could since Joker was running riot but he hadn’t known quite what to do next. Without any clue as to what had brought him here, except that it was likely due to the clown Prince of Crime he’d resolved to bide his time. Luckily he quickly discovered a local settlement, no more than a few clustered dwellings really, from which it was easy to take what he needed.

Once his essential needs were met though, his mind had begun to spiral dangerously. What would he do if he couldn’t figure out how he’d got here? Would anyone back in Gotham be aware that anything had happened to him? If they did, would they care? And what about Oswald? How long would it be before he replaced him? They were hardly official after all. He had to shake those thoughts away as they burned too fiercely in his chest.

Thankfully another game arose to distract him from his anxieties. His little thefts had not gone unnoticed but, far from being forced to move on, he discovered that he was positively being encouraged to stay. The locals were bringing him offerings and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that they believed he was some sort of malevolent spirit to be appeased.

He relished playing such a role, utilising his height and fanciful appearance to best advantage. The people willingly brought him food and drink, which he accepted with an assumed air of boredom before presenting them with a challenge. It took him back to his younger days twirling three identical cups over a nut. Their earnest expressions as they watched amused him and he wondered what they truly expected out of the encounter. He presumed they anticipated bad luck from his ill favour if they lost and some sort of benevolence if they won.

Mostly they lost of course, and it was then simple to convey he needed a better offering in order to be appeased. He got nice clothes and useful items that way but he did let the occasional person win. It did no good for them to lose faith in the possibility after all. He usually waited until he had acquired something he didn’t particularly want, such as attire that didn’t match his aesthetic, and then he could present it to the lucky winner with an impressive sleight of hand to further cement his reputation.

He had settled into this familiar routine when his world was literally turned upside down once again. In hindsight he should perhaps have anticipated the trap when one of his regular visitors came with a companion. Yet all Edward saw was his fame beginning to spread.

The net may have been a simple ploy but it was none the less effective for that. All his curses did nothing to dissuade the attempts to truss him up, becoming ever more empty as he managed no more tangible recompense for the insult. Eventually they attached his woven prison to sturdy enough supports and the two men began the laborious business of carrying him away.

With little alternative Edward settled in for the journey, taking stock and awaiting a proper opportunity to react. While they were treating him carefully enough and remembering to give him meals and water then he was content to bide his time. Partially due to the nature of his restraints. It hadn’t taken Ed long to recognise that this was no ordinary net. It was laced with some sort of metallic element. Maybe actually silver given its shine. Whatever it was, it implied a value to his imprisonment. People did not go to these lengths just to get rid of a problem.

As their travel continued he also realised that they were heading into a more heavily populated area. The dispersed buildings where they’d started gave way to clusters and small villages. On the horizon was a much bigger destination that had to house the base of operations for the most powerful lord of the region.

Reflecting within his captivity, Ed concluded that being settled as a possibly vengeful spirit with access to all the advances and luxuries that the greatest rank in the land could possess would inevitably work in his favour. Who knew what he might achieve with the right backing?

So he caused no trouble and saved his strength, only doing what he could to preserve his appearance. It had unfortunately suffered in both his time spent living in the wilderness and now this jostling journey. He was uncomfortably aware in this enclosed space that his spandex suit could do with washing. The accumulated stains were well hidden under layers of gifted fabric but that did nothing for the bodily odours if anyone got too close. He comforted himself that his face and hands were at least clean and he thankfully hadn’t lost his glittery question mark facial adornments.

When they entered the built up city he paid closer attention, well aware that the streets might prove a maze to the unwary and it would be wise to know the exit route. He was optimistic as they continued that they were indeed going to the biggest residence. It didn’t surprise him. A prize like him was obviously only fit for the most important individual around and he entertained himself plotting the best displays of his prowess with which to impress them. By the time he was carried into the opulent home he felt he had a good handle on the situation despite his restrained position.

More voices joined those of his captors and he saw new people come forward to peer at him. He gave them a haughty glance in return. Their impressed tones as they conferred and the frequent almost disbelieving looks he received eloquently conveyed his respected status. His captivity was clearly not dampening their awe.

The haste increased as he was conveyed through to a central large chamber and finally lowered to the ground. He could only imagine what tall tales his escorts were telling to his new host. They were certainly enthusiastic in their explanation but Edward was not in a position to see what reaction they were garnering. His frustration at that limitation disappeared though when he heard them being interrupted.

“Release him.”

Edward could scarcely believe it was possible yet there was no doubting that he knew that voice. Unlike the peasants accompanying him who were obviously wary of obeying. Anyone who knew the person commanding them would not delay to follow his instructions. True to form their hesitation met with swift impatience.

“If this is the individual I asked for then I know him and all his tricks well. If not then he’s a nobody and he will be kicked out along with the fools who brought him!”

This last part was shouted and his jailors got the message even before the interpreter could attempt to translate. Fumbling hands worked at the locks holding his prison shut until finally the netting fell away from him and he could stand proud once again. The common folk shrank back, and he momentarily delighted in sweeping his imperious gaze about them, but then the person he was truly interested in stepped forward with a smile.

“Edward,” he exhaled softly in what Ed took to be relief. Briefly he wondered how many failed retrievals he’d endured that his relaxation now was so apparent but he briskly shook that question away and smiled back.

“Oswald.”

The shorter man moved closer and it seemed inevitable he would be embraced but then that distinctive nose wrinkled in distaste.

“You reek.”

Ed wanted to protest but couldn’t exactly argue since it was undeniably true. Thankfully he was spared making any explanations as Oswald effortlessly took control of the situation.

“Come on. You can bathe in my chambers and the servants will find you suitable clothes.” He didn’t look back but walked straight past Edward with every expectation of being followed. Which he promptly was.

“And then we can catch up properly.”

Safe behind him where he was sure Oswald couldn’t see him, Ed grinned triumphantly. Who needed to land on their feet when you had someone prepared to catch you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could be more to this tale but I don't have time to explore it right now. Wanted to share the start at least.


End file.
